This invention relates to a control system for the dump body of a dump vehicle and pertains more specifically to a novel electropneumatic dump control system which affords the finger pressure actuation of the dump body.
A great variety of dump vehicles have been used extensively, both on and off highways, as versatile and efficient hauling units for loose materials. The dump vehicle operator has heretofore encountered difficulties, however, in controlling the up and down motion of the dump body with respect to the vehicle chassis. The typical conventional dump control system has been purely pneumatic, including a control lever disposed on one side of the operator's seat in the cab for the actuation of a hoist cylinder control valve. The operator has had to exert considerable force for manipulating the control lever.
Further, installed close to the operator's seat, the control lever and valve arrangement have occupied a large proportion of the narrowly confined space within the cab. It may be contemplated to mount the control valve exteriorly of the cab. This solution is unsatisfactory, however, as it requires an additional linkage between the lever and valve.
The prior art pneumatic dump control system has also made it difficult to provide electrical alarm means such as pilot lamps indicative of the various working conditions of the dump body. The provision of such alarm means is essential as the operation of the dump vehicle demands utmost caution to minimize any hazard to the workers.